guardians_of_neprahinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zardeth Serks
Trivia * Killed the Leader of the Black Market Shiraki Hayabusa with the help of Queen and replaced him as the new leader. * He skipped 30 years of time by casting an out of control Speed Tunnel in year 1450 which sent him to year 1480. * Using his Metalmorphosis, he turned his entire body into Netherium, which is the strongest material known on Planet Neprahines. He acquired it by using Ava Majestic's special ability to transform any given material into another material. * Successfully killed the Dark One Evelynne de Clare by using an exploit in a contract made between himself and her. This made him the new Dark One. * By achieving complete dominance on the Black Market by being both the Dark One and the Leader of the Black Market at the same time, he got almost all of the Criminal Bosses to pledge their allegiance to him. This granted him political power that far surpasses what Shiraki Hayabusa was able to achieve. * He was slain by Lisanna Riminos with the aid of Mirajane Riminos in order to have Lisanna become the new Dark One and finally cure her diseased body. * Metalmorphosis: Zardeth can create a metal suit around himself, which hides his identity and aids him in battle. Aside from the fact it’s great protection, he can create a blade from the top of his wrist to stab people with if he so desires. If he can touch a metal for long enough, he can convert his own suit to it, which could increase his defence. It’s currently made of Netherium. Despite having no openings, Zardeth is still as agile as he is without it while wearing it. * Telepathy: Zardeth is capable of basic telepathy. While in his suit, his voice sounds different. * Super Speed: Zardeth can move at extremely fast speeds, so fast that a normal human may not even be able to see him move. He’s even able to run on water and up buildings. While he runs, a white lightning trails behind him, which people may be able to see for a split second, as an indicator he’s here. If he runs at half of his maximum speed, he can also have his lightning be red. His reflexes, stamina, immune system and healing speed are also amplified. * Speed Tunnel: Zardeth can enter a sort of speed tunnel, which acts as a separate dimension. It allows him to, when at great lengths and in a straight line, run several times faster. Allowing him to reach any destination in seconds. He can potentially take up to two people with him. This can also make it a good way of defeating enemies, as he can drag them along and stop carrying them while still traveling, making them crash into the ground. It also has the potential to allow Zardeth to travel to another dimension, though this is in specific cases. * Speed Clone: While running through a speed tunnel, Zardeth can run slightly ahead of time, creating an alternate version of himself. He can only have 1 at a time, and the clone is slightly weaker than himself. He is also always aware of the clone’s location, can telepathy communicate with it with long range, and has complete control over it. The clone can also communicate with Zardeth. He does not know how this ability works, but he decided not to question it. * Vibration: Zardeth can vibrate at a certain frequency which makes him able to phase through things. He can also choose to vibrate in such a way that people with a lower level than him become unable to see him. And if he vibrates into someone’s chest, he may be able to stop their heart. * Lightning: Zardeth can generate and throw lightning at people. It’s the same lightning that trails behind him when he runs. * Zardeth’s Gift: Zardeth can gift people with speed. Although they won’t be nearly as fast as himself, or even his speed clone, it will still allow people to run far faster than a normal person. He can do this in 2 ways. If he generates yellow lightning and electrocutes someone, they become faster without risk. And for those more devoted, if Zardeth generates and electrocutes them with blue lightning, they become even faster. They gain a lightning trail with whichever color they have been electrocuted with, someone with yellow can always try to get blue. Blue lightning however, has the chance to give burns, paralyze or even kill. It depends on willpower. * Vibrokinesis: The user can create, shape and manipulate vibrations, rhythmic movements of the target, including in themselves, others, objects, environment, etc., through the ground, water, or air. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Black Market Category:Eison